


I wasn't drunk in public. I was drunk at your house. You threw me in public.

by JoonieLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation kink, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonieLover/pseuds/JoonieLover
Summary: Zen gets an ~interesting~ proposition from Yoosung. He accepts. After all, first rule of improv, never say no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mystic Messenger. I only own this dirty story. (That being said, if you know me in real life I have one request. Don't read this. Please. Spare me.) It kinda sounds like a bad porno, I know, but I wanted to try my hand at writing smut. So...we'll see how this goes;;;;

It all started with a drink. But not exactly in the way that you’d think.

 

Zen hated babysitting lightweights. And when he’d offered Yoosung a drink, Zen hadn’t known that Yoosung was a fucking  _ lightweight _ . If he had, he  _ never  _ would have agreed to letting him drink.

 

“Hyung...” The blond stretched over Zen’s lap and whined. Zen rolled his eyes and lifted his beer out of the way.

“What is it this time?”

 

“Can you get me some waaaater?” Yoosung stared up at him with unfocused eyes.

 

“If you get off me, yeah.” Yoosung wrapped his arms around Zen’s torso. 

 

“What do you meannnn?”

 

“What do you  _ think  _ I mean? Dude, seriously. Stop being weird. You’re a  _ guy _ .” Yoosung snuggled further into Zen’s lap. 

 

“So whaaaat? Why's it matter if we're both guyssss?”

 

“Because that's  _ weird _ !” Yoosung made a judging sound.

 

“I thought we were  _ friends _ Zennnn.” Zen cringed at his friend’s wheedling tone. 

 

“We  _ are. _ But friends don't do this stuff. You do this stuff with a girlfriend.”

 

“ _ Whaaaat _ ? But I don't have a girlfriend, and I do this kind of stuff.” Zen raised an eyebrow. Did Yoosung really just come out to him? Or was he jumping to conclusions?

 

“So you have a boyfriend…?” Yoosung stiffened against Zen’s leg. 

“Aha! Really? Who?” This conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Unluckily for Yoosung, Zen could be a sucker for gossip - though he hid it well. He didn't like to spread it, but he liked to  _ know _ it. Just in case he ever needed to use it. Just in case.

 

 “Ummm….” Apparently, Yoosung wouldn't give it up that easily. Even drunk off his ass. 

 

“C’mon Yoosung. We’re  _ friends _ , aren’t we? I won't say anything.”  _ Probably.  _ Zen patted Yoosung's back comfortingly.

 

“Is it someone I know?” Zen prodded. Yoosung nodded reluctantly.

 

“Hmm... I wonder who…?” Zen, for some reason, continued to rhythmically pat Yoosung’s back. He started to list names in his musical voice, and it - combined with the back patting and the alcohol - was starting to lull the blond to sleep. 

 

Zen only noticed that he was asleep when Yoosung started snoring. 

 

_ How is he asleep? I was literally just talking to him. Although, people do say that my voice is just like a lullaby…  _ Zen thought.  _ So it’s not his fault. There I go again, causing people so much trouble with my charms. How sinful. _

 

Zen carefully slid Yoosung’s head off his lap and stood. He set his can on the coffee table and went to the kitchen in search of water.

 

After a few minutes of rummaging, he found a clean glass and filled it from the tap. He brought it into the living room, along with a trash can. Just in case. He did  _ not  _ want vomit in his carpet.

 

He saw that Yoosung had subconsciously decided not to smother himself in the couch cushions, and was now laying on his side. Zen could hardly believe that he thought so, but he actually looked really cute.

 

“Yoosung.” Zen called out to him. “I brought you water.” The blond didn’t budge in the slightest. Zen huffed and set the glass of water next to his beer. He leaned closer to the still form on his couch.

 

“Yooooosuuuung. Wake up. You’re gonna want this water.” This time, Yoosung mumbled something that Zen didn’t quite catch. 

 

“What’d you say?” Zen made the mistake of leaning closer, and was pulled ungracefully into Yoosung’s arms.  _ Dammit, Yoosung. Why is he so damn clingy? _

 

“Hey. Let go of me.” Zen tried to rise, but Yoosung pulled him back down again. “ _ Dude. _ ” Zen tried to pry himself away, but Yoosung had a vice-like grip on his shirt and didn’t seem interested in relinquishing it. He tried once more to escape, but ended up half on top of Yoosung instead.

 

He hung his head.  _ Fuck. Now I'm stuck like this for who knows how long. Fuck. _

 

“Mmmmm…..Zen….no, he doesn't care. Right Jumin?”  _ Did he just say Zen?? And Jumin??? What the  _ fuck  _ is he dreaming about?! _

 

“Ahhhh…..Zen.  _ Yes!”  _ Yoosung moaned.

 

“Umm….Yoosung?”  _ Why must I be subject to this?? What have I done to deserve this, O vengeful God? And why the  _ fuck _ is he moaning  _ my _ name?! I know that  _ we're  _ not dating! _

 

No matter how Zen thought about this strange situation, it seemed that Yoosung was having a sex dream about him. That, or he was a very talented masseur in Yoosung's dreams. He knew that he was hot, and that he appealed to men as well as women, but  _ Yoosung _ ? He'd even implied that he already  _ had _ a boyfriend!

 

Zen couldn't take any more of the weird and awkward situation. He got as close to Yoosung's head as possible and paused. On Yoosung’s shoulder, close to his neck, was a love bite. A pretty vicious looking one, too.  _ Alright then. So he wasn’t lying.  _ He disregarded it for the moment, took a deep breath, and yelled as loud as he possibly could. The blond's eyes immediately sprang open, and he choked Zen in surprise at the sound. Zen made an unpleasant and strangled sounding noise.

 

Yoosung looked down and loosened his grip on the man's neck. Zen coughed and then glared at him. 

 

“Dude. Let go of me.” 

 

“Huuuuh? Oh. Sorry!” Yoosung laughed awkwardly and let go.

 

“ _ Jesus. _ I thought I was gonna be stuck like that all night.” 

 

“Yeah...whoopsie daisy. I’m drunk.” Yoosung laughed - less awkwardly - and Zen’s heart fluttered a little.  _ Damn, he’s cute.  _

 

“I can tell. Speaking of which, I brought your water.” Zen stood up slowly, flexing his stiff muscles, and passed Yoosung the glass.

 

“Oh! Thank you!” The blond gulped it down gratefully.

 

 “Don’t choke on that.” Zen said, right as he choked on it. Zen rolled his eyes and fetched some paper towels.

 

“ _ Jesus _ .” Zen muttered. He felt like this was gonna be a long night. 

 

It was not, however. Luckily for both of them, Yoosung passed out again shortly after he finished his water.

 

~

 

In the morning, Zen asked Yoosung about what had been said the night before. Yoosung had feigned ignorance while blushing furiously. Zen had decided to spare him from further embarrassment and dropped the subject. But he hadn’t forgotten about it. He hadn’t forgotten about the bite, either. It was really bugging him - he didn’t know why - and he called up all their mutual male friends. If you could even call them friends. More like acquaintances. Or antagonists, in Jumin’s case.

 

Zen wanted to avoid contact with Jumin Han as much as possible, so he called Luciel Choi first. Besides, he didn’t think it was actually _possible_ for Yoosung to be dating Jumin. They were complete opposites! Plus, Jumin was a CEO, it wouldn't make sense for him to be dating some college kid.

 

Even after his call with Luciel, he still didn’t believe it. He could understand dating the hacker, but Luciel had claimed ignorance in regard to Yoosung's sex life. (Zen knew it was a lie but the dude wouldn't budge) So it looked like he  _ would  _ have to call Jumin after all. Ugh.

 

“Jumin Han speaking.”

 

“It’s me.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know anyone called ‘me’.”

 

“...It’s Zen, douchebag.”

 

“What do you need? I’m at work.” Straight to the point, as usual. But two could play at that game.

 

“Are you and Yoosung fucking?” Jumin didn’t even pause before retorting.

 

“No need to be so vulgar, Zen. The way in which you address your elders is quite appalling... _ tsk _ . You need discipline.” Zen suddenly saw an image of himself - tied up and gagged - with Jumin towering over him, saying, “ _ Learn your manners, boy. Don’t disobey me again.” _ He was incredibly confused at how that situation would even come about, and why his mind had thought of it. And now the room was starting to feel unreasonably hot - maybe it was just him? - so he brushed the thought aside and scoffed. 

 

“Don’t avoid my question.” 

 

“Yes, we are ‘fucking’ as you so eloquently put it.”  _ Well, holy shit. How?! How does this cat obsessed jerk get in a relationship before  _ me _?! But really, Yoosung?  _ Him _? You could’ve had me and you chose  _ this  _ asshole? ...Wait a second. “You could've had me”??? What the hell, brain? _

 

“Is that all you wish to know? I need to get back to work.” Zen was currently having a revelation about his own feelings and wants, but Jumin was evidently having none of it.

 

“W-wait...how?!” What he meant was, “How did you two get together?!”, but his mind forgot the rest of the question.

 

“I’m going to hang up. I have work to do. Contact Yoosung if you’re so curious. Bye.” With that, Jumin ended the phone call. Zen was still too baffled by this newfound information - and his own thoughts - to be properly pissed off by Jumin’s brusqueness. 

 

He dialed Yoosung’s number because, as a matter of fact, he  _ was  _ curious. How could polar opposites like them have  _ possibly  _ gotten together?!  A small part of his mind was tempted to think it was just one of Jumin’s weird jokes, and that everyone but him was in on it.

 

“Hello?” It came out as a whisper, and Zen wondered if he’d dialed the wrong number.

 

“Yoosung? It’s me, Zen.” 

 

“Hi Zen. Sorry, but I’ll call you back during lunch. I’m in class and I’m starting to get weird looks. Bye!” Damn. Now, Zen had to wait until Yoosung’s lunch break. The lunch break that he didn’t happen to know the time of. Now he needed something to occupy himself with, since rehearsal had been canceled. He briefly thought of going for a run, but remembered the pounding rain outside. He decided to practice some lines. 

 

Zen had made it halfway through his script when his phone started ringing. He snatched it up and quickly swiped the answer button. He was met with what sounded like a bunch of goofing off in the background.

 

“Yoosung?”

 

“Yeah! It's me. Sorry about earlier. My professors don't like people to be on their phones in class. What did you want?” 

 

“Ahh...I had a...question.”

 

“Which was…?” 

 

“Are you and Jumin...together? Like, having sex?” Yoosung sputtered for at least a good ten seconds.

 

“What kind of question is that?! I’m in  _ public _ !” 

 

“A valid one, I'd say. Since you told me you had a boyfriend but then wouldn't say who.”

 

“What? When did I say that?  _ Why  _ would I say that?!”

 

“When you came over to my apartment. You were drunk.”

 

“Ohhhhh. Okay. Yeah, that makes sense.” Zen reflexively rolled his eyes, even though no one was there to see it.

 

“So?” Zen sat down gracefully on his couch.

 

“So, what? Hold on a second, I’m moving to a -Excuse me!- quieter spot. There’s actually something I need to ask you too.” Yoosung found an empty stairwell and sat down. He really hoped that Jumin had been right about Zen.

 

~

 

“You and Jumin...want to...with  _ me _ ?” Zen could not believe his fucking ears. His current internal mantra was just “ _ Holy shit _ ” over and over and over and over.

 

“Yes! I already said it once and it was strange enough. Don’t make me repeat it!”  

 

Zen had his mouth open like a fish, and he was very glad that he had sat down when he had. If he hadn’t, he definitely would have fallen straight to the floor. He realized that he still hadn’t given Yoosung an answer. 

 

“So? Yes or no? Lunch is about to end, so I’m gonna need to go.”

 

“Hell  _ yeah  _ I’ll do it. When?” Yoosung cheered a little bit. This had to be the very first time that Zen had been so hilariously dumbfounded.

 

“How free are you this weekend?” 

 

“I can make myself free.” Yoosung nodded, though he was alone and no one could see it.

 

“Cool! We’ll pick you up Friday. 6?” Zen was about to question the early ass time when Yoosung continued.

 

“You’re gonna want time. Trust me. Oh! That's the bell. I gotta go! See you then!” Yoosung decided to take a chance. “Muah!” He said.

 

Well after the line went silent, Zen was staring hard at his phone.  _ Holy. Shit _ .

 

~

 

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday came and went in a blur. All that Zen could think about was Friday. When Friday finally came, he - for the first time - found himself somewhat torn on what to wear. Eventually he decided that it didn't matter, and stayed in his usual attire.

 

His doorbell rang promptly at 6 - right on time- and Zen nearly jumped out of his seat. He refrained from skipping to the door, and found Yoosung on the other side. Yoosung, plus a bodyguard or two. Outside sat a  _ very _ nice car.  

He found himself slightly disappointed - then concerned about the fact that he was disappointed - to find that Jumin was not inside the car, but still at work. Yoosung told Zen that he'd be back around 7. 

 

The car ride was much less awkward than Zen thought it may be. For now, at least, they were still just friends. 

 

Inside Jumin's spacious home, Yoosung fetched them some drinks and Zen made himself comfortable on the couch.

 

Before Jumin arrived, Yoosung explained a lot of things. And there were a lot of things to explain, apparently. Zen had never had a threesome before, so that was new, and apparently Jumin and Yoosung did sex entirely differently than everyone else.  _ Entirely. _

 

Zen was a bit confused but figured it'd be best to just go with the flow. He was feeling the same excitement that he felt every time he went up on stage. Except this time, he was only performing for two people, rather than two thousand. 

 

“So um...Do you have any questions...or concerns?” Yoosung laughed at his own sudden stiffness, and Zen laughed with him.

 

“You sound like Jaehee.” Zen laughed again. Yoosung flushed and stuttered.

 

“W-well! Shut up! I've never done this kind of thing before.” ‘ _ I've done pretty much every other kind of thing in the realm of sex, but not this.’ _ Yoosung thought.

 

“Neither have I.” Zen put one arm around the blond and let the other hand rest on his thigh. “But I'm glad that the two of you are the people I try this with.” Yoosung smiled as Zen leaned closer. Their lips met a second after their eyes shut. 

 

Zen had almost forgotten how good kissing felt. He had never been one to go to strip clubs or hire prostitutes - he never had the time. But that combined with his single status meant that he hadn't kissed anyone with any real feeling in quite a long time. Thankfully, kissing seemed to be just like riding a bicycle. 

 

Yoosung opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Zen’s neck.  _ Woah. _ He had  _ not  _ expected Yoosung to be this good at kissing. Like, holy shit.

 

Just when he thought his mind was completely blown, Yoosung blew it again. He shifted into Zen’s lap and straddled him. His hands moved under Yoosung’s shirt of their own volition. The blond sighed at his touch. He hadn’t felt such warm hands on his skin in such a long time. 

 

Zen reluctantly pulled away after a second. Yoosung stared at him quizzically and  _ damn  _ he looked so cute and _ innocent _ that Zen almost just went back in immediately.

 

“Are you sure this is okay? Jumin’s not here so I mean…” Yoosung shook his head quickly.

 

“No no it’s fine. He told me it was...fine.” Yoosung nodded again, but more to himself than Zen.  _ And if it’s  _ not  _ ‘fine’ we’ll have even  _ more  _ fun tonight! Lololol. Sorry Zen. _

 

Zen shrugged. 

 

“If you say so. He’s your boyfriend.” _ ‘Somehow.’  _ was his unspoken conclusion. Yoosung leaned back in first and Zen’s hands slid farther up his torso.

 

So of course, that was the exact moment that Jumin decided to come home and join the festivities. 

 

Zen didn’t really react - The three of them would be fucking later so who cares? -  but Yoosung looked up and pulled away from Zen. He had a very mischievous look in his eyes before effecting a deer-in-headlights expression. Yoosung giggled nervously.

 

“Well. I see you’ve made yourself at home, Zen.” Jumin strode into the room. The blond still hadn’t climbed off of him, so Zen pretty much accepted that it wasn’t going to happen. Which he didn’t really mind.

 

“Jumin.”

“Yes, that is my name. I’m sure you’ll be using it a lot later so don’t wear it out now.” Zen blushed hard and scowled darkly in Jumin's general direction. How did  _ he  _ know what Zen would say during sex? He might say his  _ own _ name. He might not say  _ anybody’s  _ name. So there. Bastard. 

 

Yoosung laughed at his torn expression. 

 

“Yoosung.” It was Zen’s turn to laugh when the blond’s head snapped up at the speed of light. After a beat, he got off Zen and flounced to Jumin.

 

The two of them talked in hushed tones for a few minutes, but Zen had no idea what about. They both came to sit down next to him on the couch: Jumin on the left, Yoosung on the right. They didn't leave any room for Jesus, either.

 

With the sudden proximity, Zen was suddenly hyper aware of the others and what they would all soon be doing. Surprisingly, Yoosung made a move first. He leaned forward and kissed Zen again. He was just starting to reciprocate when Yoosung moved away from his mouth, to his jaw, to his neck. He shivered when he felt Jumin's cold hand sliding up his thigh. 

 

“Damn. Cold inside  _ and  _ out, are you?” Jumin chuckled condescendingly and slid it up farther.

 

“Don't worry. I won't be cold inside you.” Zen blushed and glared at him.

 

“Oh shut  _ up _ already _. _ ” Zen pulled Jumin towards him and connected their lips forcefully.

 

Whatever Zen had expected from kissing Jumin, it was not  _ this _ . (Truth be told, he'd never even  _ thought  _ about the possibility before the last few months.) Jumin was completely dominating the kiss, and didn't seem to even consider letting Zen take over. The odd thing was that Zen  _ really _ didn’t mind it. He’d never before thought of himself as ever being submissive, but then he remembered the image that had popped into his mind during their phone call. 

Jumin slipped his tongue into Zen’s mouth and he moaned involuntarily, wishing that he didn’t wear such tight pants all the time. His dick was straining and starting to hurt. Yoosung noticed his predicament and unbuttoned his jeans. He slid to the floor between Zen’s legs.

 

“Stop.” Yoosung immediately paused and looked up at Jumin with a fearful yet heated gaze. Zen was equally confused as to what warranted stopping  _ now  _ when it was just getting good.

 

“Bedroom?” Zen understood then, and both men nodded eagerly. Jumin inclined his head once and turned to walk briskly ahead of them. Yoosung wasted no time pulling Zen off of the couch, and didn’t let go of his hand as he led him to the bedroom. The black haired man had already disappeared, but Yoosung knew the way.

 

As they entered, Jumin was unbuttoning his shirt, his tie hanging loose. He’d already taken off his jacket and vest, and they were folded up on a chair. Zen was a bit taken aback by how bright the room was - mood lighting existed for a reason - and just chalked it up to Jumin being a dirty pervert.

 

“Zen. On the bed. Yoosung.” Jumin lips twitched into a smirk, “Continue.” Zen had barely gotten onto the bed when Yoosung practically shoved him onto his back. He smiled - somehow almost bashfully - and went to work. 

 

“Ahhh! Oh shit…” Yoosung wasted no time in pretending that he hadn’t done this kind of thing before. Zen grabbed his hair and the blond gasped a little bit. He let go, assuming it was a gasp of pain. 

 

When Jumin spoke up, Zen almost screamed - and not in pleasure. Jumin had been so quiet he’d almost forgotten that the man was there, even though it was his house.

 

“Don’t worry about being rough on him. He’s a dirty boy. He likes it.” Yoosung opened his eyes and bobbed his head slightly.  _ The fuck did he just call him? Oh whatever. This is amazing - I don’t even care. _

 

Zen gripped the bleached locks again and pulled him down so hard on his dick that Yoosung choked. Zen moaned loudly and did it again. Yoosung knew it was coming and didn’t suppress his moans this time. It was exactly like Jumin said. He definitely liked it rough. 

 

Zen hadn’t had anything but his own hand on his dick in a  _ long  _ time, so he was proud of himself for lasting as long as he did. He could feel his orgasm coming. He could practically hear his own pounding heartbeat over his shuddering breaths. He slammed Yoosung’s head suddenly downwards once again. The blond moaned loudly and shivered in pleasure. It sent him right over the edge and his hips bucked hard into Yoosung’s mouth. He cried out loudly and his breathing was unsteady as he came down from his high. 

 

Yoosung raised his head and Zen saw that the blond hadn’t stopped panting. He had picked up speed and intensity, in fact. He saw another hand working in Yoosung’s pants and understood why. Zen leaned forward to kiss him, momentarily forgetting that Yoosung had just swallowed - evidently all of - his cum. There was absolutely  _ no sign  _ of it on his face so he had just...forgotten. He cringed on the inside but then reasoned with himself.  _ If Yoosung can swallow it, then so can I. It’s totally not gonna kill me...Ugh. Nope, still weird.  _

 

Yoosung pulled back, still panting, and questioned him hesitantly.

 

“It was...it was good, right? A-am I a good boy, Zen?” He smiled handsomely into Yoosung’s pleading eyes, and the blond flushed darker than seemed humanly possible. Zen had never had sex with anyone who had a praise or humiliation kink, let alone both, but he still knew what to do. He’d read about it once while researching a part. Zen leaned closer and lowered his voice.

 

“You are a very good boy.” Yoosung smiled in relief and they kissed again. 

 

“See, Yoosung? I told you he would think so too.” Jumin’s head suddenly appeared over Yoosung’s shoulder. His eyes locked with Zen’s. 

 

“Now, the real fun can begin. Here.” He handed over a condom. “Take off your clothes.” Yoosung undid his pants as quickly as possible. Zen pulled them down - along with his underwear - as Jumin lifted off the blond’s shirt. He settled himself onto Zen’s lap and stripped him of his shirt as well. 

Zen let his hands roam up and down Yoosung’s body admiringly. His fingers found themselves playing near the blond's nipples, where his lips already were. Who knew a man's chest could be so enticing? Zen hadn't. 

 

Jumin's fingers paused at Yoosung's throat a he pondered Zen’s reaction to him suddenly choking out his own boyfriend. He decided against it - for now - and his hands moved up to the blond's beautiful lips. 

 

Yoosung opened his mouth a little and Jumin put two fingers inside. He forced the third one in a lot more violently, and Yoosung accidentally bit it. The blond whimpered as Jumin retracted his hand and moved it to his back. Yoosung knew he was about to be punished.  _ Ahhh fuck yes. _

 

Yoosung's eyes went wide and he cried out as Jumin thrust all three fingers inside him at once. The coldness never failed to send shivers down his spine. 

 

“Ahh...Jumin! Nngh...ah!” Zen looked into Yoosung’s pleasure-filled eyes and felt his arousal coming back. He leaned forward to suck on Yoosung’s neck, but it turned into a jealous bite when he heard Yoosung moaning Jumin’s name. He wanted the blond to say  _ his _ name instead. But he hadn’t. Not yet, at least. He did gasp at the sharp and delicious pain near his shoulder, but was still more focused on Jumin’s hand. 

 

Zen tugged Yoosung’s face towards his own and kissed him heatedly. He pinched the blond’s nipple - eliciting a gasp - and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Yoosung relented control readily, and leaned farther into Zen’s lap, bracing his arms on his broad shoulders. 

 

Zen was fully aroused now, and separated himself from Yoosung's lips to focus on getting his condom on. 

 

“Are you having trouble, Zen?” Jumin asked, somehow still completely deadpan and dead set on pissing Zen off.

“Fuck off, jerk.”

 

“We  _ will _ be fucking, but not off. Apologies.” Zen glared as Jumin removed his fingers from Yoosung’s ass. The blond whined at the loss of contact. Zen turned a seductive smile onto him, and leaned forward for another kiss. 

 

Yoosung was a little bit confused when he was first guided over Zen’s hips, rather than Jumin's. As the older man entered him, he decided he really didn't care. Yoosung was already panting by the time Zen’s member was all the way inside him.

 

“Ahh! Zen! Mm...Yesss…!” Zen gripped his hips tightly and waited for Jumin's nod of approval.  He consented, and Zen held onto Yoosung’s hips as the blond lifted himself. He slammed him back down roughly and Yoosung practically screamed. The only thoughts going through his head were _so fucking deep oh shit that's so fucking deep_ _ahh._

 

_ “ _ Do you like that, Yoosung?” His own breathing was getting quite unsteady, but Zen still managed to tease Yoosung. Jumin traced the familiar expanse of skin reverently, until he too grabbed hold of the blond’s waist.

 

“Ah! _ Ah _ !! Y-yes...I-I do.” Yoosung's words were becoming jumbled in between his heavy breathing. He gripped Zen’s shoulders tighter, as if he were holding on for dear life. Zen thrust his hips upwards to meet Yoosung's and the blond cried out even louder than before. 

 

“Do you want us to fuck you harder?” Zen’s soothing voice contrasted greatly with his inappropriate words and lewd actions. Yoosung mumbled incoherently and made a whining noise. He could hardly form any coherent thoughts at the moment, so speaking coherently was pretty much a no-go.

 

“He asked you a question, Yoosung.” Yoosung felt Jumin's warm breath ghost across his neck and he shivered. He moaned again and somehow forced out a broken, “Please”.

 

“‘Please’ what?” Zen slammed Yoosung's hips down again, more viciously than before, as Jumin bit him.

 

“I think he's asking for punishment.” He was being uncharacteristically quiet today, and Jumin figured it was because of Zen. He didn't know why, but things were usually Zen’s fault. 

 

“Is that what it is, Yoosung? Have you been a  _ bad _ boy?” The man in question let out another unintelligible string of letters, but nodded his head vigorously. Zen glanced at Jumin over Yoosung's pale shoulder, and saw that he already had on a condom and was getting ready to go. Zen squeezed Yoosung's waist harder. 

 

“Can you take us both?” Jumin said it more like a demand than a question, and Yoosung melted at the mere thought. He nodded again - even more vigorously - choked out a ‘yes’.

 

All three felt the immediate difference. None of them had ever felt anything remotely like this before. Zen moaned loudly - it was a strange mix between the others’ names - and his hips moved of their own accord. Jumin dropped his head and bit Yoosung again - it was essentially habit at this point, this marking of his lover - and Yoosung screamed curses, feeling like a virgin again. Only this time was so much more satisfying. The slight pain of being stretched so wide just made the pleasure of their dicks ten times better. 

 

Zen pulled Jumin and Yoosung closer to himself, and Yoosung felt actual tears running down his face from all the unabashed sensations coursing through his body. He knew he'd probably left many scratches on Zen, but he also knew that both men had left a fair amount of bite marks on himself. 

 

They only went on for a few seconds more before Yoosung came completely undone. He screamed Zen’s name this time - which inflated the man's ego and his already rock hard erection - and then sagged against him. It took Zen and Jumin about a minute more to come - almost simultaneously too. To Zen’s relief, he did  _ not  _ say Jumin's name that time. 

 

A little later, Jumin brought them all water, and Zen asked, “How many condoms have you got?” The man smirked.

 

“Plenty.” 

 

By the time they were done, Zen had said Jumin's name far too many times to count.

 

~ Omake ~

After their last round, at almost midnight, Yoosung fell asleep from exhaustion. He automatically snuggled into Zen’s chest, and Jumin warmed up his back. 

 

“So. Would you be willing to do this again?” Jumin asked. 

 

“I'd be willing to do you two again for the rest of my life.” 

 

“Hyperbolic, aren’t you? Though I do admit that your commitment and stamina are commendable.” Zen groaned.

 

“For God's sake, just be quiet for once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave any comments or constructive criticism down below, I really appreciate it!! ^^
> 
> My very first smut...whew. It all started because I couldn't stop thinking about Zen's phone call when Yoosung got drunk at his apartment lolol
> 
> Hey you read this far so here's a little fact - The title comes from a comedy skit that I've completely forgotten the name of. If you search "I wasn't drunk in public, I was drunk in a bar" I'm sure you'll find it. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> P.S. You can find me on tumblr at - https://the-baddest-bitch.tumblr.com/


End file.
